


Trident

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>011/365 - Beginning , 012/365 - Middle , 013/365 End .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning - Severus and Lily aged 10

**Author's Note:**

> _I decided to put the next three pieces in my 365 series together on here because it's much easier with the features. Good job A03. I hope you enjoy them and thanks for your support._

_011/365 - Severus and Lily aged 10_

"How long do you think we'll be friends?" he asked, without looking up.

They sat cross legged in a patch of grass making daisy chains. He punched a hole in each stem with his fingernail and passed them to Lily, who threaded them together until it was longer than her arm.

It was a moment of peace for him, where he could forget the hunger in his stomach, the ache in his decayed teeth and the light in his mother's eyes that dulled every single day.

"Always," said Lily, and she looped the daisy chain over both of their necks.


	2. 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 012/365 - Severus aged 16

_012/365 - Severus aged 16_

 

It was torrential.

His body ached from running. His head throbbed from crying. His throat was raw from screaming, and his drenched clothes clung to his thin body. There was nobody on the bridge that connected the west side of the castle to the main courtyard, and he found himself pausing to stare over the edge and into the crevice below.

_Mudblood_

He felt the daisy chain in his pocket, grateful now he had never told her he had found a way to keep it from withering, because they weren't friends anymore. She was _Potter's_ friend now.

She was gone.


	3. 3/3

_013/365 - End_

One hour.

That was all he could manage, and trudging through the cobblestone now, he was surprised he had gotten this far at all. It hadn't gone as planned, he decided, but nothing ever did for him, did it? There was little to be said for his reasoning now, only that he needed to be here.

The daisy chain uncurled from his hands, looking as fresh as the moment they had picked them all those years ago, and it didn't take a second thought to remove the preservation charm, and loop it over her side of the tombstone.

He was ready.


End file.
